


Pieces

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted tourslut!Tommy.  Then my brain kind of ran wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic - I have no idea why I didn't import this with the rest of my stuff when I made the move to AO3. There are headings before each drabble, and you can skip any of them that don't appeal to you. Here are the original notes:
> 
> A/N: These are all true drabbles, exactly 100 words each...except for the last one, which is a 200-word double drabble, because I couldn't get it short enough. This was so much fun to write, and definitely a unique challenge!
> 
> Pairings: Tommy/Monte, Tommy/Sasha, Tommy/self, Tommy/Brooke, Tommy/Allison, Tommy/Sutan, Tommy/LP, Tommy/David, Tommy/Liz, Tommy/Kris, Tommy/fanboy, Tommy/Taylor, Tommy/Brad, Tommy/Orianthi, Tommy/Terrance, Tommy/Val, Tommy/Neil, Tommy/Jeni, Tommy/Leila, Tommy/Cam, Tommy/Drake, Tommy/fangirl, Tommy/Isaac, Tommy/Lane, Tommy/Adam

**Tommy/Monte**

“So...if you're gonna play with us...we've got a sort of _initiation_ all band members have to go through.”

“Really?” Tommy bites his lip nervously.

Monte grins. “We all did it, kid.”

Tommy takes a deep breath. This is the biggest break he's ever had, and the best one he's ever likely to get. “Ok. What do I have to do?”

“You know that scene in Velvet Goldmine? Where he's licking the guy's guitar?”

Tommy's eyes widen. “Yeah...”

Monte runs nimble fingers over his guitar's tight strings, making them sing.

Tommy falls to his knees.

 

**Tommy/Sasha**

“You're really flexible.”

Sasha sits up and laughs. “I'm a dancer. Kind of part of the job description!”

She shows off, twisting into positions that make Tommy hurt just to see.

He's blushing as he asks, “Can I...your muscles look really cool. Can I feel?”

Sasha smiles at him and stretches her legs wide. “Go ahead.”

Tommy reaches forward with an outstretched finger, starting at the ankle, feeling the muscles tighten as he goes.

He stops at her upper thigh, but Sasha whimpers until he starts again.

“But I thought you were...”

“I'm flexible.”

 

**Tommy/self**

He's glad Adam is dealing with all the AMA fallout.

Well. All of the public stuff.

The repercussions inside Tommy's head are another story entirely.

He ignores them for a while, but they don't go away. In fact, they start to pop up at the most inconvenient times. Like now. During rehearsal.

He escapes to the bathroom and locks himself in a stall, and he can't stroke fast enough, rough and hard and sure, while the Adam in his head stares at him with purposeful intensity and kisses the breath out of him over and over again.

He's so fucked. 

 

**Tommy/Brooke**

It's a brilliant idea, as Brooke herself is happy to point out.

“This way you can know what it feels like, and it won't be too weird for you, because I'm still a girl,” she says as she fingers him open.

He's not so sure about the not-weird part, because he's pretty sure he's never met a girl who has her very own purple strap-on cock before.

And then he can't think any more, lost in the sensation of her fingers on his hips and her tits pressing into his back and her thick cock sliding slowly into him.

 

**Tommy/Allison**

He's felt so off-balance lately, so new, that it's a relief when Allison comes to him asking advice.

“You just seem like a pretty experienced guy,” she says, something that's starting to be more true every day.

“I guess.”

“So...what I wanna know is...I think I might be a sucky kisser.”

“What? Why?”

Allison doesn't answer. Instead, she looks up at him with big eyes, looking very innocent and very young. Then she darts forward and kisses him right on the lips, soft and sweet.

“Well?” she asks, nervous.

Tommy smiles. “No, baby. You rock.”

 

**Tommy/Sutan**

The first time he sees Sutan in full drag, he doesn't even recognize him.

When he figures it out, his mouth drops open.

“Holy shit, man! You look amazing!”

Sutan does a pretty little twirl and replies, “Thank you, honey. I know.”

Tommy isn't quite sure how it happens, but he finds that he's drifted too close, almost touching, staring into that beautiful face.

Sutan looks down at him, amused. “Hi there, pretty.”

“Hi...” Tommy's voice is just a whisper.

He ends up wearing most of Sutan's lipstick, Sutan's own lips left with just a smile.

 

**Tommy/LP**

“Come on, man. You make out with Adam on stage all the time!”

Tommy wrinkles his nose. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because my girl begged me, and I love her enough to actually do it. So come on, camera's rolling!”

“Dude, you better swear she's the only one who's gonna see it.”

“I swear!”

“No, I mean _really.”_

LP nods vehemently.

Tommy sighs. “Ok. But you owe me!”

They watch the tape back and laugh at how awkward they look. Then they shake hands and agree never to do it again.

 

**Tommy/David**

Adam has a paid appearance at a club one night, and they want him solo. The rest of them go out to another club, and Tommy and David sit at a corner booth and try to drink each other under the table.

David is usually pretty awesome to drink with, but tonight he's whining about how he hasn't been home in _so long_ and he just needs to get _off,_ ok, and his eyes keep landing on Tommy's mouth whenever he takes a drink from his bottle.

Tommy can totally outdrink David, but he ends up under the table anyway.

 

**Tommy/Liz**

“I love to ride!”

Tommy's still pretty wasted from earlier, and he's kind of distracted by the fact that Immerman totally came in his mouth, so he thinks he must have misunderstood Liz.

He forces himself to focus. “You mean, like, horses, right?”

Liz smiles into her vodka. “Well...that too. But that's not what I meant.”

They end up back in his hotel room, Tommy flat on his back, and he thinks she's probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen as she slides down onto him, pleasure playing over her face.

She's right. She can _ride._

 

**Tommy/Kris**

They're fine while Adam is in the room. But when he gets pulled away on a phone call, things start to sour almost immediately.

“He's just like that when he tours, man. It was the same with me. He just wants someone to play with.”

“It's not like that.”

“Yeah? How do you know?”

“He never kissed you.”

“Yeah. He did.”

 _“What?_ How? Show me!”

Tommy doesn't think Kris will do it, but apparently jealousy will get you everywhere, because the next thing he knows, Kris's mouth is doing a reasonable impression of Adam's.

Fuck.

 

**Tommy/fanboy**

He only does it as some kind of ridiculous revenge fantasy. Which is stupid, because it's not like he and Adam are anything like together.

But the boy is kind of crazy pretty, even as Adam's fanboys go – and that's saying something. And he's totally starstruck over Tommy.

He lets Tommy fuck him, is quiet and patient and perfect, and Tommy thinks back to Brooke and tries to go through the same steps.

It's different, so different, but good, too, and he thinks he could maybe get used to it, tight and illicit and taboo.

He wakes up sad.

 

**Tommy/Taylor**

Sometimes, Tommy and Taylor get left together by default, uninterested in what the rest of the group wants to do. That's ok. They get along, and somewhere they've fallen into the habit of chilling in front of the TV, resting up against each other in a comfortable cuddle.

“It just sucks, wanting what you can't have,” Tommy says, knowing Taylor knows what he's talking about.

Taylor sighs. “Hurts more than anything in the world. But...I think, maybe, what you want...you _could_ have.”

His voice is crushingly sad, and Tommy holds him tighter even as his own heart leaps.

 

**Tommy/Brad**

They wait in Adam's limo.

Brad eyes Tommy carefully. “Mmm, _honey._ He never stood a chance, did he?”

He glances away, shy under Brad's bright gaze. “What do you mean?”

Brad scoots closer to him on the seat and murmurs into his ear. “Bet he can't stop thinking about fucking you, tiny pretty little piece of ass like that. Have you seen him? Big as fuck, and he makes you feel every inch. _So_ worth it, though...”

Adam falls into the car and raises his eyebrows at Brad. “Causing trouble again?”

Brad grins. “Who, me?”

 

**Tommy/Orianthi**

They're at Ori's going-away bus party, drunk, happy, awesome.

Someone starts talking about her accent, the way her tongue rolls through it, and wonders how that tongue-roll would feel in the middle of a kiss.

“So who gets to judge?” Adam asks gleefully. “Who's kissed the most people here?”

Tommy's not really paying attention...at least, not until Ori's lips are on his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth and ok, yeah, wow, that's different and amazing and how the fuck does she do that?

“Good?” she asks.

Tommy's eyes flutter open, and he grins. “Teach me.”

 

**Tommy/Terrance**

When Tommy and Terrance hang out, things tend to just kind of happen, the kind of things that spawn crazy inside jokes and inexplicable tweets.

But this is kind of new. The sex thing.

They're just playing around, fake-wrestling on the hotel bed, Terrance being a good sport and letting Tommy pretend he could ever get the upper hand.

He lands on his stomach, Terrance laying full-body on his back, and oh. _Oh._ That's different.

It's nothing like Brooke. Terrance is all hard muscle where she was soft, and he's hot inside him and pulsing and alive.

It's fucking _awesome._

 

**Tommy/Val**

Tommy thinks Val probably spends more time on stage than the rest of them put together, and it's something he loves about her. She gets it, gets how sometimes all you wanna do is lose yourself in the music, when everything else is too much and not enough all at once.

They jam, Val drumming away, Tommy playing whatever the fuck he feels like, and they don't speak, hardly even look at each other...but Tommy can still feel a connection, feel the rhythm in his bones, and sometimes he thinks it's the purest pleasure he's ever felt in his life.

 

**Tommy/Neil**

“Tommy? _Tommy?_ Where the fuck are you?”

Neil comes running around a corner, looking panicked.

Tommy looks up from where he's signing for a final few fans.

“There you are! Damn it, Tommy, I thought I'd lost you. Adam would have my fucking head on a plate.”

Neil comes closer and wraps both arms around Tommy, so tight he can hardly breathe. But that kind of doesn't matter, because Neil - _Neil_ \- is currently _hugging him._

“Dude,” Tommy says. “What the fuck?”

Neil plants a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Don't run off again.”

 

**Tommy/Jeni**

They're recording tonight's show, so Jeni is handling the makeup. She focuses hard as she works, and when she's finished, she pulls back and assesses Tommy.

“You really do have a perfect face. You know that, right?”

Tommy blushes. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Jeni shakes her head, totally serious. “No, I really don't. You're _perfect...”_

She reaches a hand out as if to touch, but hesitates, not wanting to ruin her work. Instead, Tommy grabs her hand and gives her a smile, and she smiles back and goes to work on Adam.

 

**Tommy/Leila**

They sit at the back of the theater in comfortable silence, watching Adam soundcheck his acoustic songs.

He can't help it that his eyes keep drifting toward her face. She's beautiful, and she looks so like Adam, in a way.

Of course, she catches him. She's smart like Adam, too. He blushes, and she laughs deeply.

“I can see what he sees in you,” she says lightly.

He replies without thinking. “I can see him in you.”

The air grows thick for a moment, tense.

Then Adam's calling for Tommy through the mic, and the moment is gone.

 

**Tommy/Cam**

He gets a fan letter from a girl that's entirely about his tongue.

Somehow, it gets delivered to Cam instead.

She's skeptical.

He's insulted.

“Fine,” she says finally, throwing her hands in the air good-naturedly. “You think you're that good? Prove it.”

It's been a long time, but Tommy was always a good boyfriend, and he's had _lots_ of practice. She's wet, soft, pliant against his tongue, but his heart isn't in it, solely focused on proving a point.

She pets his hair as she comes down. He waits.

“Ok. I gotta admit. You're pretty damn good.”

 

**Tommy/Drake**

They chat a little in the club after the show as Adam makes his rounds.

“So I'm doing a project right now that I wondered if you might be interested in,” Drake says, forced close to Tommy in order to be heard.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“It's kind of a half-and-half idea – and I've seen pictures of you from before Adam. You're a _chameleon._ ”

Tommy nods, and Drake continues, drawing lines on Tommy's face with his fingers as he explains. Tommy shivers under the touch, and from somewhere across the room, he can see Adam watching.

 

**Tommy/fangirl**

Most of the fans blur together in Tommy's mind. This girl, though, is awesome.

They hit it off right away, that awesome instant connection that comes from mutual attraction and shared interests. It's the easiest thing in the world to invite her back to his room.

He fucks her into the mattress, and she wraps her legs around him and bites into his neck, and it's the most normal he's felt in a long, long time.

In another time, another life, things might have been different. But he gets back on the bus, and by showtime, she's a distant memory.

 

**Tommy/Isaac**

“So since you're the new guy, I have to tell you about this initiation thing we do.”

Isaac's eyes go wide, and Tommy feels for the guy. He knows exactly what that feels like. Monte's instructions ring clear in his memory. He knows what he's supposed to do, a nice neat parallel to the first pushing of his own boundaries.

At the last minute, he changes his mind. “You have to sleep with me.”

_“What?”_

“Not sex. Just...sleeping. It's a trust thing,” Tommy says, feeling ridiculous.

To his surprise, it works. By morning, they're friends for life.

 

**Tommy/Lane**

She finally gets the passport situation figured out, and comes back to sit next to him.

“I swear to god, Tommy, I don't know how you lose a passport on a sealed plane, I really don't.” The exasperation in her voice is clear, and Tommy feels fucking terrible.

“I'm sorry, Lane,” he says, for probably the hundredth time.

She glances over at him, and her face softens. “Oh, Tommy Joe...what would you ever do without me?”

“I really don't know,” he says, and slumps in his chair.

She holds his hand the rest of the night.

 

**Tommy/Adam**

The last show is over, the last afterparty played out. In the morning, they'll all be going their separate ways.

It feels right that it's only the two of them left, now, the last two loose ends to be tied up.

Tommy feels like it might be his very last chance. He's opening his mouth to speak, to bare his heart...but Adam gets there first.

“Tommy...I don't want to...I can't. Don't go.”

“Never, Adam. Never.”

And Tommy has never felt so surrounded by love as he has these last months...but none of it matters, none of it feels real until he feels Adam's lips on his, melts into Adam's body until they're not separate but part of each other, inextricably linked, and it feels like every single step he's taken on this long journey has been leading him right here, into Adam's arms.

They lay together afterward, sweaty and sated, and all the tension and doubt and confusion is gone, leaving only a beautiful peace.

Tommy's almost asleep when he hears Adam's voice in his ear, whispering, and the words are like the realization of a dream, a culmination...nirvana.

“I love you, Tommy Joe. And now...you're _mine."_


End file.
